


Toph's fault

by immigrantthor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Ember Island (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Pining, mostly sad thoughts from zuko, this takes place like right between ember island players and sozins comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor
Summary: The fire put a soft orange glow in Sokka's face. If Zuko looked close enough he could even see the fire reflected in his eyes. As he kept studying Sokka's face Zuko couldn't help but think man, Sokka had beautiful eyes. They were so incredibly blue and-"What?" Katara brought Zuko out of his head. Everyone was looking at him curiously. Well, everyone except Toph who was trying not to laugh and failing. Zuko was confused. He was confused as to why everyone was looking at him like he had said something atrocious.Oh. Oh no.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), mai/ty lee (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 356





	Toph's fault

Really it was all Tophs fault. She took Zuko's usual seat at the campfire. They didn't even need to have a campfire. They were staying at Zuko's old home on Ember island which was perfectly warm inside. But maybe the constant traveling and need to move was what gave them the want for a fire. A fire that forced Zuko to sit somewhere else. Somewhere else being right across from Sokka. And normally that would fine. But something had changed. Ever since Boiling Rock Zuko had felt different. Felt different about Sokka. He knew what this feeling was of course, but that doesn't mean it's good.

Zuko liked Sokka. And not in a way he should. In the Fire Nation, it's illegal. Which shouldn't matter to Zuko as he has already broken enough Fire Nation rules. Having feelings for Sokka was different though. Not only did he grow up with everyone him it was wrong but Sokka was with Suki. Even if Zuko wanted to act on what he was feeling he couldn't do that to her. Not when she had come to terms with him being good and starting to forgive him for what he's done. Plus Suki was scary good at fighting and Zuko knew there was no way he would be able to beat her.

Of course, Zuko had Mai. But what he felt for her was something he could only describe as a mutual circumstance made easier. Although she would never admit it to him, she was in the same position. Zuko saw the way she would look at Ty Lee and them way Ty Lee looked back. He hopes that one day they could have one of those happy endings that heard in stories when they were children.

And Sokka obviously wouldn't feel the same. He barely considers Zuko a friend. He had attacked their home. He chased them across the world and made their travels hell. As Katara said in the cave, "whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." He was their enemy for the longest time. He tried to capture their friend, the only hope at ending the war. After everything, Zuko has put Sokka and his sister through it was amazing that they even got this close at all.

So here Zuko was. Sitting across of Sokka unable to do anything but stare at him. Toph was currently talking about how she became the Blind Bandit and with everyone staring in awe. Zuko didn't pay much attention. Instead, he studied Sokka. His hair was grown out on the sides even though he's had the chance to cut it on several occasions. Zuko wonders if he's going to let it grow out completely like his father, Hakoda.

Zuko tried to focus on what the others were talking about. The conversation had seemed to move from Toph to Aang. He was reminiscing about games he'd play with the other children at the temple before finding out he was the avatar. At least that what's it seemed like to Zuko. He was only taking in every other word. All he could think about was Sokka.

Suddenly Zuko understood the idea of marriage in the Fire Nation. People married for wealth and status, not love. They didn't marry for love because feelings are stupid and distract you. Feelings make you weak.

But maybe Zuko was okay with being weak. Maybe he was okay with being distracted. Maybe he wanted to marry someone because he loves them so much and he can't even think about being separate from them. And maybe Zuko was in love with Sokka.

How could someone not be in love with Sokka? He was brave and always willing to protect the people he cared about. He was smart too, maybe not in a way that most people would think but Sokka was amazing at planning missions and leading a group. Without him, they would all be dead. And you would never hear him admit it but, Sokka was funny. Even when his jokes don't hand they lift everyone's spirits.

So yeah, Zuko was definitely in love with Sokka.

"What do you think Zuko?" a voice asked. It brought Zuko out of his head. He looked around to see who asked.

"What?" was all he could get out. He saw Katara rolls her eyes before replying.

"Aang asked if you two could shorten your training lesson so he can teach us one of the games the air nomads used to play." There was annoyance in her voice. He didn't blame her. She had ever right to not trust him.

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I guess it'd be okay," he said.

Everyone except Katara cheered and moved onto a new topic. Zuko looked at the fire. The flames danced wildly and flicked in and out due to lack of wood. He picked up a small log and put it in. Zuko looked up at Sokka a moment later to see him looking back. Sokka quickly turned his head towards Suki who was explaining something. Zuko continued to look at Sokka. How could he not?

The fire put a soft orange glow in Sokka's face. If Zuko looked close enough he could even see the fire reflected in his eyes. As he kept studying Sokka's face Zuko couldn't help but think _man, Sokka had beautiful eyes_. They were so incredibly blue and-

"What?" Katara brought Zuko out of his head. Everyone was looking at him curiously. Well, everyone except Toph who was trying not to laugh and failing. Zuko was confused. He was confused as to why everyone was looking at him like he had said something atrocious.

Oh. _Oh no_.

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. In basic terms, he had said that he found Sokka attractive out loud. This might be the worse thing that could happen. Just as they all started to accept him he ruined it. Just like he ruins everything.

Time seemed to slow. The five of them sat there in silence for what felt like hours but Zuko knew it could only have been a minute. Nervously he looked at Sokka. His face was red and he could meet Zuko's eyes. It was official, he had ruined possibility the best friendship he'd ever had over some dumb crush. But it wasn't just a crush.

Zuko quickly stood up. He turned and as he started to walk away from the fire as the other started to call out for him.

"Hey, don't go."

"Wait, Zuko come back."

"Zuko, it's okay. You don't have to leave."

"Please, Zuko. We'll all pretend it didn't happen."

Zuko didn't know who has said what. All he knew what that none of them came from Sokka. Picking up his pace he continued to walk. Leaving he heard Aang.

"Just give him some time. He'll be okay, we just need to-" The sentence was cut off as Zuko got out of hearing distance.

Zuko didn't stop walking until he was in his room from when he was a child. If you could consider it a child's rooms. There wasn't what you'd usually see in a kid's room. Instead of toys, there were antique weapons on display. Instead of make-believe stories, there were books and the Fire Nation's success with the war. Nothing here screamed, "a child lived here, not an 80 year old history professor."

Zuko wondered over to the bed and sat down. Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling. Most people would last out if they were in his position. they would cry or get angry, but all he could do was lay there. Deep down he knew he was going to mess this up. He always messed up. His mother left. His father & sister hated him. He hurt Mai. He betrayed his uncle. That may have been the worse thing he's ever done.

Nothing would be the same now. Firebending training with Aang tomorrow would be awkward. He might as well just cancel it, the others did want to do something else. Some kind of game.

Zuko closed his eyes and pushed all thoughts from his head. He imagined he was back in Bas Sing Se. At the Jasmine Dragon serving tea as a simple refugee Lee. He and his uncle in their apartment playing Pai Sho. His date with the earth kingdom girl, Jin was her name. Zuko thought about having a normal life. One without the war and without the stress and responsibility of being a prince.

With happy thoughts, Zuko drifted into sleep.

* * *

A knock woke Zuko up. Sitting up he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Looking at the doorway as his eyes adjusted Sokka came into focus. The events of the night before came rushing back into Zuko's head. Quickly he looked away from Sokka.

"Hey," Sokka said. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Hi," Zuko responded. Before he could stop himself he began to apologize. "I'm really sorry about last night. I-"

"Don't," Sokka interrupted, his hands up in a stop gesture. Putting them down he made his way to the bed. "Don't apologize." There was no disgust in his words like Zuko thought there would be.

When Sokka reached Zuko on the bed he sat next to him. Their legs touching.

"So this was your room?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Zuko replied, still looking okay the ground. He could tell the other boy was looking at him. Sokka cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Me and Suki aren't together anymore. After Boiling Rock we talked and decided it wasn't going to work out."

"I'm sorry," he said refusing to meet Sokka's gaze.

"No, it's okay. I'm actually interested in someone else." Zuko could hear a smirk on Sokka's lips. Slowly he looked up and his theory proved true. "I think you actually might know him." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Him?" he questioned. Sokka nodded.

"Yeah. He has dark hair, daddy issues, some serious anger issues," Zuko slowly felt Sokka leaning in. Even worse was he was too. "And he thinks I have beautiful eyes."

"Well you do," Zuko said. They both had stopped moving. There must have only been a few inches between them.

"Can I kiss you?" Sokka asked. Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes," he replied barely above a whisper.

And Sokka did.

It wasn't a perfect kiss. It was messy and awkward. Neither of them knew where to put their hands. But Zuko wouldn't change a single thing about it.

Zuko reminded himself that he would definitely have to thank Toph later. Cause really, this was all her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first avatar fic I've ever written and I really hope I did the characters justice, I would greatly appreciate if you would leave your opinions on it in the comments because this might be my favorite piece of fic I've written


End file.
